


Christmas with Cassandra

by Axelex12



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ice Skating, Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Cassandra Cain × Damian Wayne Christmas Fluff and RomanceRating: NC17
Relationships: Cassandra Cain/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Christmas with Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aguna91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aguna91/gifts).



Robin (Son of Batman) and Blackbat stood up on a building looking down at the people doing their holiday shopping and taking  
photos of the tree in the center of the city. “I love this time of year don’t you, Little D?” Cassandra asked me, Damian nodded “Yeah mine to, well I’m on watch duty tonight so I should be heading back.” Cassandra grabbed his arm lovingly and lead them down into the streets. “Not just yet Little D I want to try something with you.” We ended up putting on ice skates and she managed to get me on the ice. Several attempts of Damian trying to ice skate only to end up falling on the ice caused Cassandra to laugh in a way that he never heard before.

On his final fall she bent down and helped Damian up, “So I guess I should get you back to the watchtower  
eh?” Damian nodded and they got transported to the watchtower. The  
tower seemed almost empty but he recalled that it was the holidays so many of the hero’s were home  
with their families. “You know what Little D? I think I’ll stay up here and keep you company if you don’t  
mind?” Damian found that any time alone with Blackbat was a great time well spent. Damian played  
Christmas music while Cassandra and he watched the monitors, they told each other stories about past villains  
and their times in The League of Assassins. Soon Damian ended up putting his head on her shoulder.

“So I have to ask it’s been nearly two years since I brought you into the Batfamilx any regrets?” he shook  
his head “not really maybe having you ask me so many times, but I only did that because it got you to  
come down and see me. And plus I really like you so if joining the league got me closer to you then why  
not try it.” He rubbed his eyes and Cassandra kissed his head, “Come on big boy got to keep those eyes open  
for another hour.” 

Damian looked at her and joked, “You might have to use your womanly charms to help me  
out, but I’ll try.” She stroked his chin and kissed me “Thanks for the invite, Little D.” She kissed him again and let out a pleasurable moan when she moved to sit on Damian's lap. “Oh my! looks like you  
are not little in your pants.” Damian laughed “Na it’s more like a candy cane, you want to give it a lick?” 

She laughed and playfully slapped him, “Watch it Mister you’re cute but not that cute. I can  
still throw you over my lap and give your ass a nice spank. To answer your question yes I would love to  
give it a lick plus maybe give it a ride?” They laughed but soon the mood turned sexy and his formerly big sis mentor had buried his cock deep into her mouth. After about five minutes of Cassandra giving him head Damian was  
ready to return the favor but she stopped me “You just sit back and relax love I’ll take it over from  
here.” She removed her top and her panties to show me her well kept bush, which helped  
the fact that her boobs were much bigger than he thought. She grinned and went to remove his mask, “I  
want to see the real you when you fuck me. Understand.” Damian nodded as she removed mask and put glasses on. “You’re perfect darling just perfect.” She was getting ready to have an orgasm when he grabbed her curvy supple ass cheeks. “Don’t stop baby make me come on that beautiful dick.” Sweat poured off their bodies as they made love to each other.

She then kissed his lips and stood Damian's up. She kissed his lips deeply and turned around to  
show him her ass. “Come and claim your Christmas present, Robin Son of Batman.” She teased Damian using his super hero name, and she guided me into her holiest of holies. “Oh baby you fit me like a velvet glove.”

Damian kissed her neck lovingly and she embraced him in kind, he increased the speed of thrusts slamming  
her pleasure spot over and over. “This is the greatest Christmas I’ve ever had. Oh D! You fuck me any harder and I’m going to squirt.” Damian placed his hand between her thighs and felt her gush all over my hand. Suddenly Damian's phone began to ring It was Damian's father Bruce Wayne and he was asking if he and Cassandra wanted to come  
to Wayne Manor for Christmas breakfast. Damian said sure and their morning had been set. “D, I want you to  
come with me alright.”

Cassandra agreed and within minutes she and Damian came together her cries of pleasure were muffled  
by his kiss soon enough they fell to the floor in a naked heap. “Well I guess I’ll have to give you the other  
part of my present when we get to the farm.” Cassandra said playfully they got dressed and soon started to  
make out until we were interrupted by Green Lantern and Hawk Girl who were looking at them in a  
pleasant manner. “Looks like we came here just in time to take you off duty.” Hawk Girl said grinning. Damian nodded and Blackbat walked him back to her room where they slept until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos


End file.
